PaRappa's Week
by sonicboy678
Summary: You know about Lammy's insane Friday. What about PaRappa's week? Considering that he went through the same levels as Lammy (for the most part), you would expect an explanation for each one. Well, here it is! Rated K only because of Thursday.
1. Prologue

**Another PaRappa fanfic? Why yes, yes it is.**

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

It was Saturday and I was at the Chunky Burger with Sunny, PJ, Lammy, and Ma-san. We were talking about our hectic week when Lammy mentioned the insanity she went through on Friday.

Lammy:"Yesterday was crazy! I was taking a nap and I overslept! I had a dream where I was performing with some guy named Chop Chop Master Onion! When I woke up, it was 5:45! I was running along and had to put out a fire! I got rewarded with pizza, got fat, and fell in front of a hospital! The nurse thought I was pregnant; when she saw I wasn't, she had me calm all of the 50 million babies! I ran out, ended up taking someone's skateboard accidentally, and just barely caught my plane! Flying was pretty easy, but I left without my guitar! I had to stop at Paul Chuck's custom guitar shop so I could get one for the concert! After I ran out, I narrowly missed getting hit by some cars but slipped on a banana peel that was dropped by a certain bear that will not be named!"

PJ just nervously laughed at that statement. I then glared at him. I think the others glared too.

PJ:"Okay, okay! I'm sorry about what happened! If it makes you feel better, a cop gave me a ticket for littering."

Lammy:"Anyway, I ended up in hell. I had to perform at Teriyaki Yoko's concert just to get back. Before I did, some girl named Rammy challenged me to see who was the better guitarist. Of course, I had no time for that. I just got into the fax machine and reappeared where I died. I ran off, thinking that everyone else was waiting. Of course, that wasn't the case. That was actually a huge relief."

Something about what she said sounds familiar to me. "You know what's funny? I spent much of my week volunteering. Besides helping out with the concert and trying to start a band, I was at a burning building, a hospital with 50 million babies, on a plane with some guy who was only able to fly half the time, and with some beaver cutting trees to make guitars (he called me a girl at one point, by the way). The next day, I briefly got stuck at some hellish rap concert."

Lammy:"Really? That does sound similar to what happened to me. Did you also have some weird dream beforehand?"

"Yeah, I did. I was at Club Fun with Chop Chop Master Onion, Katy, and I'm guessing Ma-san. I didn't know who she was at the time."

Sunny:" So what exactly happened?"

"Well..."


	2. Monday

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

This whole thing started with a dream.

"What am I doing at Club Fun? Is someone getting ready to perform?"

Katy:"And here's our new vocalist, Chop Chop Master Onion!"

"Katy, what's going on?"

CCMO:"We are about to perform a little rap that we have been working on. You know how we do things around here. Just follow my lead!"

"Okay, then. I did ask Katy, though."

AFTER I AM A MASTER AND YOU

CCMO:"Hah, look what you are holding in your hand."

*rapid exhale*"Teacher, what is this?"

*audience leaves*

"Really, people? Have you all lost faith in music?"

CCMO:"PaRappa, remember all that I have taught you. You may even discuss the events of this week with someone new."

"Teacher, what are you talking about?"

CCMO:"All will be revealed. Soon enough, you will see what I mean."

That's when I woke up. "What did he mean by all of that? Eh, that doesn't matter. I need to get ready for today."

I looked through my clothes and found the special clothes with the flame-resistant shield. I was going to help out Chief Puddle put out fires that day. Before I did, I was headed over here to grab a bite to eat. I was meeting up with Katy, Sunny, and PJ anyway.

While walking along, I heard someone talking about the band.

?(with Sara Ramirez's voice): "You think Katy would really want me in the band?"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I got the chance to talk about it after we sat down to eat.

After we finished eating, we went to the arcade to play a few games. I couldn't stay for long since I had to report to the fire station in an hour. It took 45 minutes to get there, as traffic was bad that day and made it hard to cross some of the streets.

When I finally arrived, Chief Puddle greeted me and showed me who some of the others were. We were able to sit for a minute when we had to rush out to some building with a pizzeria on the ground floor. We arrived at the scene and I ended up finding out about how much Chief Puddle loves pizza.

Puddle:"Oooh, that pizza smells good! I can't wait to have some of it!"

"We're not here for pizza, though! We have to put out the fire!"

Puddle:"Right. Well, do you want some pizza after this?"

"Maybe. I'll take it home with me to share with my family."

Puddle:"Alright, cool. You know, you're a nice boy."

"Thanks. We should put the fire out now."

AFTER FIRE FIRE

Puddle:"Okay, that was pretty good! You can go through now!"

"Hoo yeah! Wait, what did you mean by you can go through now?"

Puddle:"Oh, sorry. I was talking to the crowd over there. I'll get you the pizza and then I'll bring you back home."

Long story short, I was able to feed my family for the rest of the week.


	3. Tuesday

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

The next day, I was going to the hospital. I had to help care for the many babies being born and cared for there. I saw a bunch of pregnant rabbits singing some strange song with a lot of guys dressed in suits before going inside.

The nurse, Catherine Pillar, was nice. The problem was, she was the only nurse working there and she was sick.

CP:"Hello, PaRappa. *pukes* I presume that you're here to take care of the kids? *pukes*"

It was a good thing I wore the puke-deflecting clothes that day. Actually, my stomach was beginning to turn. "Yeah, I am. So what do you want me to do, Ms. Pillar?"

CP:"Help me put these kids to sleep! *pukes*"

"But there's so many of them! How can I possibly do that?"

"Yeah, I know! I gotta believe!"

CP:"Here's a baby for you to rock to sleep. *pukes* What's your favorite genre of music?"

"Hip hop!"

CP:"Okay, babies! *pukes* We're doing a hip hop number!"

AFTER BABY BABY

Baby:"I'll shut up now! I'm sleepy...zzz..."

"That was pretty good! Nighty-night, little guys."

CP:"Alright, you did really well. *pukes* Thanks for your help. *pukes*"

"You're welcome. How come there isn't anyone else around to help?"

CP:"I have no idea. *pukes*

I started to look a bit green, I guess.

CP:"Are you okay? *pukes*"

"I'm fine. Will you be okay here?"

CP:"I should be, thanks. *pukes* Off you go, now."

"See ya." I somewhat hastily stepped outside.

The next thing I heard was her puking so violently that all the babies woke up and started crying. "No, no, no! *sigh*" I'm just glad that I didn't have to go back or else I might have puked.


	4. Wednesday, Part 1

**This chapter has some things mentioned that people may be able to recognize.**

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

On Wednesday, I had a really weird dream. I was at a church and I was marrying someone. I doubt it was Sunny, though. She was way too tall.

"What's going on?"

?(with Sara Ramirez's voice): "We're married, PaRappa."

"Wha-what's going on here? I love Sunny! Where is she?"

?(with Sara Ramirez's voice): "You will see what this means in time."

I abruptly woke up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I could've easily disturbed the entire neighborhood with that scream. Thankfully, I only woke up Pinto.

Pinto: (sleepily) "What was that about? I was sleeping."

"Sorry, Pinto. I just had a nightmare."

Pinto: "Okay, but don't forget about your volunteering."

She was right. That day, I was double-booked. That's why I had to meet up here so late that day. In the morning, I had to go to the Greenblat Airport and help Captain Fussenpepper fly. After that, I had to go to 195 East Crossback Avenue to help out Paul Chuck.

I planned on going to the airport by car but dad had to take it to get serviced. I ended up taking the 7 to 59th Street, then took the L to Raeford Road. I caught the B79 and got to the airport with time to spare.

After talking to the staff at the airport and going through the security checkpoints (which looked like strange gates that produced some sort of bluish lasers), I managed to find the plane that Fussenpepper was going to fly.

CF:"Where have you been, soldier?"

"Coming to help you fly."

CF: "Then be prepared for anything that-OW!"

"Are you okay?"

CF: "Oh, hello little dog. Are you lost?"

"Um, no..."

CF: "Well, it's nice to meet you-OW!"

I held my head at the thought of the pain.

CF: "Ugh, that ceiling tile fell again! Look, we need to get this plane moving soon! Assume your position, soldier!"

"Wait, wait. What's going on?"

CF: "We have no time to talk, soldier! Get seated no-OW!"

CF: "There we go. Maybe we can try to fly this whatchamacallit together?"

"Sure, I guess..."

CF: "Okay, then. Now which hand is which?"

AFTER FRIGHT FLIGHT

CF: "That was gooder than good! Congratulations!"

"Check that out! It's my lucky day!"

We barely managed to land the plane at the airport and I got a medal for preventing a horrific accident.

"Thanks, I guess. I need to leave, though. I have to find this guitar store."

I don't exactly know how Fussenpepper got to keep his job, but I think I heard something along the lines of the kids loving it.


	5. Wednesday, Part 2

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the names of the bus and train services are based on the bus routes in New York City (even though there are currently no B79 or Bx68 buses).**

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

I had to find a bus map of the area before I could try to find the shop. Thankfully, the Bx68 is the Crossback Avenue bus; it even serves the airport!

I caught the bus and asked people about where the shop is. They told me to get off at Walkmann Avenue. Right before we stopped there, I saw his sign.

I got off the bus and walked over to the shop.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Mr. Paul Chuck."

PC: "I don't have time for jokers."

"I'm not a joker, I just want to talk to him about volunteer work."

PC: "Then you must be that PaRappa kid. I take chainsaws and cut trees to make guitars."

"If you want, I can help. Maybe I can even help you design some for your shop."

PC: "Hmm. If you really think so, then let's get started."

AFTER POWER OFF, POWER ON

PC: "Hmm, I'm impressed! You can move on, now!"

"Alright! Let's move on."

We spent some time designing guitars and I recommended that he keeps the design for the guitar we made. Eventually, it was time for me to leave.

PC: "Wow, you must really love music!"

"Yeah, I do! Before I leave, remember that I'm a boy!"

PC: "See ya, PaRappa!"

This inspired me to consider forming a band. Now if only we got it off the ground...


	6. Thursday

**Just so you know, I only included that one particular line delivered by Teriyaki Yoko because of the discomfort that people would feel around her.**

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

On Thursday, PJ and I went to check out Fleaswallow's music store. We wanted to find some instruments to play for our new band.

While we were crossing a street, PJ and I almost got hit by a speeding car. My heart stopped and I landed in hell, even though I didn't know that at the time.

"Where am I? Don't tell me I'm in hell. If I am, then I don't think I'll ever see my friends again." Cue sad music. That's when I heard a voice belonging to some random guy with a pumpkin head.

Jack: "Where is that performer? Teriyaki is itching to start and even yelled at me to - AHA!"

"Huh? Who's there?"

Jack: "Come on, hurry, hurry! We need you out there!"

He started to drag me off. "What are you talking about?"

I found out soon enough when I stumbled across a stage.

TY: "Where in the world have you been?"

"What is wrong with people today? Seriously, I don't know what you want from me! I think I just died and went to hell! If anything, I would want to see how to get out of here!"

TY: "Hmm...alright. Perform with me and maybe you can go back."

"Really?"

TY: "Yeah, only if you rap right!"

"Um, okay. I gotta believe." Something didn't feel right about her. I mean, really. If you were in hell, how would you feel?

Anyway, we started performing. About halfway through, I heard this one particular line that I had to repeat.

TY: "If I can have, have another wish, I want the devil to join my next dish."

Yeah, that was it. I suspect that she's the devil herself.

AFTER FINISHING TASTE OF TERIYAKI

TY: "You were just as I expected. Really good!"

"Thanks a lot! That was awesome!" Of course, I never really meant it.

TY: "If you're ready to go back, then here's the supersonic transportation device."

"It looks like a fax machine."

TY: "That's because it is. Are you going or not?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks again." Never have I escaped from anywhere so quickly in my life.


	7. Epilogue

**PaRappa the Rapper is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, and whoever else.**

* * *

"Yesterday, PJ and I went and bought a guitar. We made the mistake of making it look used and PJ carved out that stupid little thing we used on Thursday. The only difference was the part of the guitar that was left untouched. ANyway, we went to the concert a few hours later. PJ and I were brought on stage to help keep the crowd focused until Lammy finished preparing. I considered scrapping the band project but Katy found out. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Lammy: "I think she said she would be waiting at the studio. She said something about helping an ailing band."

"Yeah, PJ and I need to head over there now."

Lammy and Sunny: "Okay, see you later."

PJ and I stepped outside and we almost got hit by a blue blur! We jumped back just in time for a pink blur to pass us by.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I guess things just get more interesting as time goes by."

Weird. Just weird. Well, this week was insane.

* * *

_**Alright, who can guess who those blurs are? It shouldn't be too hard to figure out!**_


End file.
